


Anyone But You

by Rein



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Mild Gore, could be canon but that's just my interpretation of events, spoilers for chapter 138
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2223660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rein/pseuds/Rein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What exactly happened when Kaneki met Hide in the sewers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone But You

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd as well as I could have done it cause I'm sleepy as fuck right now

A ghoul runs through the back alleyways of the 6th ward, injured and frightened beyond his worst nightmares. Rain falls from the grey sky like a waterfall, almost obscuring his way forward. He kept looking over his shoulder every few seconds, desperately trying to make sure the demon after him wasn’t there. When he felt he was safe, the ghoul ran into a narrow alley and pressed himself against the brick wall of a building. Breathing heavily, he sighed and gripped his broken arm. With a deep breath, he popped the bone back into place.

“ _How disappointing.”_

A shadow loomed over his body, getting larger and larger. The ghoul looked up just in time to see the demon that had chased him fall upon his body. The breath was knocked out of him as the demon’s rinkaku pierced through his wrists and ankles, pinning him to the dirty rain soaked concrete.

The ghoul tried to summon his koukaku but the instant he did, the demon on top of him pierced through the metallic-like flesh, effectively rendering the ghoul useless. The demon above him breathed calmly, his single kakugan eye staring intently at him. That was all the trapped ghoul could see aside from the lipless grin that covered the mouth.

“…you’re that…one eyed freak!”

Kaneki coldly regarded the ghoul beneath him. He sat down on the ghoul’s thighs, summoning another tentacle. The ghoul watched it in fear as it sharpened and stabbed through his leg. He let the tip twist around, spreading the wound open. The ghoul shouted in pain, unable to escape from what he knew would be his death. He didn’t know whether he would have preferred to be taken out by a Dove or this freak that had been terrorizing the 6th ward.  

_Kaneki-san, this isn’t fun._

Kaneki closed his eyes, trying to block Rize’s voice. Instead, Rize laughed, a shiver running down his spine. Rize giggled and danced around him, soft hands caressing his body. Kaneki shuddered and ignored her, looking back at the ghoul as he continued to struggle for his life.

“Thank you for the meal…” Kaneki said. He unzipped the mouth piece of his mask, the leather teeth coming apart to reveal his own mouth. He leaned over the ghoul, mouth already salivating. The ghoul began to struggle harder, much more frantically as he tried to cling to his life. This wasn’t how he wanted to die, not by the hands of one of his own, especially not by a half…

The world turned white as Kaneki rammed his hands into the ghoul’s stomach. Thunder roared overhead, drowning out the final scream of the dying ghoul. Kaneki forced the ghoul’s stomach further apart, ribs breaking as bloodied and hot intestines spilled out of him. The smell of the blood drove him mad with hunger. His rinkaku withdrew into his body as he ripped out the lungs and bit into it.

_Ah, Kaneki-san, you don’t know what you’re missing. A ghoul’s meat will never fill you the way a human will._

Rize purred into his ear as he feasted, ripping out the ghoul’s heart. He took a large bite of the soft muscle, blood squirting into his mouth. Kaneki shuddered, feeling the hot liquid slide down his throat. A ghoul’s flesh wasn’t as horrible as food, it didn’t make him want to vomit, but it wasn’t the best tasting thing either.

_Kaneki-san, if you want to get stronger, eat better._

It continued to rain as Kaneki kept eating; tearing into the flesh, drinking the blood, ripping the tendons and muscles apart from the bones, picking him dry until there was nothing left. The rain washed away the remains of the blood and small chunks of flesh. Kaneki stood up as he let the blood wash down his skin tight outfit. Summoning a few of his tentacles, he let them hover over the remains. With a cold expression, he pulverized what was left of the ghoul. The storm would wash away the rest, leaving nothing of his dinner.

Rize pressed her body against Kaneki’s, arms slinking around his neck. Kaneki stared at her, well aware that she was just an illusion; that he shouldn’t be able to feel her skin against him but that didn’t stop his mind from feeling her.

_You know who would fill you right up, Kaneki-san. That delicious friend of yours… Hide-kun, was it?_

“Shut up!” Kaneki shouted and gripped his head. Rize laughed, loud and mocking. Kaneki gritted his teeth, unable to stop hearing Rize’s laugh, blackened nails painfully digging into his scalp. He shouted and turned towards the wall, smashing his head against the brick wall over and over again until Rize faded away. Blood trailed down his forehead, his breathing ragged and strained.

“I… I won’t eat humans. Not them… not Hide…”

\-------

“Onii-chan! Are we really going?” Hinami asked, clutching her signed Takatsuki Sen book.  

Hinami couldn’t keep the excitement in her voice down, bouncing on her heels as she gazed up at him. Kaneki found himself smiling back in response to her bright grin. There was no way he could say no even if he wanted to. And, surprisingly enough, the walk outside had given Kaneki time he needed to unwind and relax.

“Of course. I couldn’t do it at the time but I remember you mentioning you wanted new hair clips with your hair cut.”

Hinami practically levitated off her feet. She was sure Kaneki would be too busy with that Kanou person she’s heard the others talk about. Especially when Kaneki came back the other night from his lab, in that cold state of mind she didn’t like to see him in. Hinami knew she couldn’t help much but she was determined to make Kaneki happy today.

She grasped Kaneki’s hand with determination. “I know what store to go to!” She happily shouted as she led the way. Kaneki followed her, looking down at her small hands clasped within his rough, calloused hands.

The store Hinami led Kaneki was decorated in pink, white, and reds. She lost herself as soon as she stepped through the door, examining all the ribbons, clips, and headbands. Kaneki hung close by, helping Hinami with her final two choices; a headband with a large sunflower on it or two smaller clips with the silhouettes of cats on them. Kaneki held one in each hand as Hinami’s hand hovered over one then the other.

Kaneki watched her, amused as she struggled with her tough choice before he decided to save her. “We can get both.” He said.

Her eyes lit up, “Really?”

Kaneki nodded, “They’d both look good on you.”

Hinami grinned widely, taking both. She practically skipped towards the cash register, proudly handing her new accessories to the employee. The items bought, she clutched the bag to her chest.  When they stepped out the store, Hinami immediately pulled out the head band, placing it on her head. Kaneki gently brushed and pulled away some of her soft locks, tucking a piece behind her ear. Hinami blushed lightly and she beckoned Kaneki to kneel in front of her.

“Onii-chan, close your eyes.” She said. He did as he was told, listening to the rustle of the paper bag. Hinami grabbed one of the cat clips and placed it in Kaneki’s hair, playing with Kaneki’s bangs until it looked good. Kaneki slowly opened his eyes when Hinami tapped his shoulder. He lifted his hand to feel the clip in his hair. Against the stark whiteness of his hair, the black clip stood out.

“Let’s go get coffee.” Kaneki said with a warm and gentle smile. Hinami’s smile was brighter than the sun as she nodded, grasping Kaneki’s hand again as they began walking towards a café.

Rize whispered in the back of his mind but Kaneki ignored her. He was feeling too good to let her bother him. It was peaceful moments like these that Kaneki could forget about his goals, forget about the hunger and Rize and _everything_ , and act like a normal drop-out college student.

\-------

Kaneki staggered through the sewers, body damaged and aching and so _hungry…_

“NO!” Kaneki shouted, forcibly throwing his body against the dirty and slick walls of the tunnel, banging his head against the concrete.  He could feel his already broken and damaged mind coming undone through the dull pain that snaked through his entire body. Fingers grasped at his cracked mental barriers, forcing them apart; voices whispering as they tore it apart, bodies pushing through the openings.

Kaneki screamed, throwing his body to the wall again.

Rize and Yamori where clawing at him, their eyes hollowed, smiles too toothy as their fingers clawed at Kaneki’s skin. Their fingers dug into his flesh, peeling away long, chunky strands as they scraped it away.

_Kaneki-san, you’re so hungry, feed yourself something delicious…_

Rize purred in the back of his mind, fueling the raw hunger that ached his stomach. Yamori’s hand kept on peeling away his skin, tearing skin from muscles, muscle from bones, bones from ligaments, tearing and tearing and _tearing_ until he was utterly exposed. Broken and bloodied fingers and toes poured out Yamori’s eyes.

“MINE! STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP!!”

Kaneki fell to his knees, clutching his head as he tried to hold whatever sanity he could cling to. His kagune went rampant, undulating together, extending far beyond his body, striking the walls nearby.  He was losing it, slipping into the darkness that Rize and Yamori wanted to drag him down. To pull him into the mud, haul him along until he was somebody else entirely. To break him completely until they could both take over and turn him to a monster even greater than the both of them could ever be.

“IT’S MINE!” He roared, feeling the ground disappear as the encroaching darkness slowly crept to claim him.

But then he heard it.

Faint footsteps sloshed through the low water, becoming louder as it neared him. Kaneki stilled, back turned to the figure. Yamori and Rize both became quiet but they still buzzed around his mind, waiting like a tiger hunting its prey.  

“Man, your style sure did change.” Hide said, in that familiar joking tone he often used. Kaneki’s blood ran cold as his kagune formed his bird-like mask. He turned his head, eyes widening as he stared in surprise.

“Hi-de?”

He couldn’t be real. There was no way Hide was in front of him. This must be another attempt of his mind; whether this illusion was to break or help him, Kaneki couldn’t tell.

“Wow, you could beat Hollywood’s standards of special effects with that.” Hide said as he slowly walked closer.

Kaneki remained rooted to where he was, still unsure if Hide was part of reality or not. Hide usually wasn’t the voices that harmed him, that wanted to split him down to his very soul. That was Rize and Yamori. Hide was pleasing memories of when he was human; their childhood and days spent at eating burgers at Big Girl after classes, Hide protecting him from bullies when he couldn’t. That was the Hide that occupied his mind, in a safe place where Rize and Yamori couldn’t touch.

“You don’t need that mask anymore.”

But if Hide was there…. If he was physically in front of him…

Kaneki shuddered, his breathing became labored. The armored bubble within his mind that held precious memories of Hide started to shatter. If this Hide was the real Hide, then he would know. He would _see_ what Kaneki had become. He’d been looked at with fear and he didn’t want that. Not from Hide. He’d be petrified, and he’d run, and finally that last string holding his sanity together would snap.

“I already knew…”

The world stopped, his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, his breathing slowed, and Kaneki hopelessly looked in front of him, feeling the warmth of Hide’s hand on his shoulder.

He knew. Hide knew what he was and he wasn’t looking away. He wasn’t scared, rather he was worried. 

Then pain erupted from the massive open wound on his side and he pulled away from Hide’s touch. He yelled, the pain flaming up his chest. Rize laughed, digging her fingers into his mind as Kaneki gripped his arms.

“Please, run…” He cried because the hunger was so intense. The wound wasn’t healing and Hide smelled so _delicious_. His mouth watered, imagination running wild as Hide kept talking; something about getting away.

He lurched forward, Rize urging him on, laughing hysterically. Kaneki stepped back, swaying as he gripped his head. Not Hide, anything else but Hide. He couldn’t taint the memories of Hide by eating him.

Kaneki looked up at Hide, body crouched, mouth salivating and his world turned black.

\-------

When Kaneki woke up again, he was lying on an unfamiliar bed. He blinked a few times, trying to gather the pieces of his memory. He was in the sewer, Hide showed up…

“Hide!” Kaneki scrambled upright, wildly looking around. No one was in the room with him. Kaneki swallowed then his blood ran cold. With a shaky hand, he touched his lips, pulling them away to reveal the fingertips coming back red. There was a sweet taste in his mouth, much sweeter than anything he’s ever had before. He began to sweat, his body shaking as he fought the idea.

There was no way, it wasn’t possible…

Hide was still alive, stil…

The door creaked open and he looked up, seeing that familiar head of blond hair.

A choked sob escaped his throat as Kaneki’s body visibly relaxed, head hung as his shoulder shook. Good, he was still alive. He hadn’t eaten the one person who mattered most to him. Hide gave him a smile, walking over to the bed. He had a cup of coffee in his hand.

“Take this.” Hide said, holding out his hand. “He said it will make you feel better.” Kaneki nodded, taking the offered cup. He took in a deep breath, blowing on it lightly before he took a sip. It didn’t have the special cubes the manager had given him, he’d come to like those ‘sugar’ cubes, but the cup was still delicious without it.

“The doves cleaned up almost all the ghoul’s that attacked.” He said, jumping right into the topic. Kaneki merely nodded, already regarding the grave implications of Hide’s words.

He tried to listen intently to Hide’s summary of the massacre but all he could focus on was Hide’s face. Same typical Hide who wasn’t running despite fully knowing what Kaneki now was.

Hide paused, a cocked and teasing smile shaping his lips.

“You’re going to make me blush if you keep staring at me like that.” He said.

“You knew?” was Kaneki’s reply because he couldn’t believe it. He did believe it, because he’d seen it happen with Nishio and Kimi but that was them. He didn’t think the same would happen to him. “How long?”

“A while now,” Hide said. “Really, dude, when you started skipping classes and started to work at Anteiku, it was strange. You’d usually tell me things but then you got even more secretive.” Kaneki looked down at his lap, feeling guilty. Of course he had to keep it secret. Touka promised she would kill Hide if he ever learned. Then he changed into someone else, after he fought Yamori. He changed to someone who couldn’t risk being with Hide.

He _had_ to keep Hide from himself because he was a danger. With his crumbling mind, he couldn’t guarantee Hide’s safety.

“Hide… I-” Kaneki faltered. He didn’t know where to start or even how to explain or even what to tell him. It was all so much and he couldn’t figure out what was okay to tell him.

“You don’t have to say anything.” Hide said, his warm hand on Kaneki’s shoulder. With tired eyes, Kaneki looked at the blond. “I’m just glad you’re safe.” Hide smiled and Kaneki felt his shoulders become lighter, as if all his worries melted away with those few words. Kaneki gave him a relaxed smile in return.

“Good, now I need to report in to work but I’m gonna drop by later. That flashy dude is here in the other room, so you’re good.”

Kaneki nodded. He started to recline back towards the bed when his eyes focused on a spot of red on Hide’s shirt. Normally, Kaneki would not have cared, especially considering where they’d left but he reached out, gripping the hem of Hide’s shirt.

“Don’t…” He said, a slow creeping panic settled over him, making his skin crawl. Hide shouldn’t leave the room. He didn’t know why, but Hide was in danger if he left this room. Hide smiled and he placed his hand over Kaneki’s.

“It’s okay.” He said.

The red stain on Hide’s shirt grew and the sweet smell of his blood filled the room. Kaneki stared in horror as blood ran down his side, pooling over the hem of his pants. His eyes went wide and he backed away, his stomach growling loudly as his mouth began to water.

Hide followed Kaneki, climbing on the bed as Kaneki desperately tried to disappear within the wall against his back. He pulled off his blood-stained shirt and the wound on Hide’s side was worse than he thought. A good chunk skin and muscle was gone. The exposed flesh twitched as Hide moved and breathed, pool weakly leaking from all jagged sides.

Kaneki looked up and saw blood dribble down the side of Hide’s mouth. His heart slowed, blood draining from his face as he focused on that blood. Hide straddled Kaneki’s trembling thighs and settled down. He grabbed his hand and led it towards the open wound. Blackened nails curled around the flesh, tearing more away.

“Hide! No, I…!”

“It’s okay.” Hide said. He guided the bloody lump towards Kaneki’s mouth, gently pressing the flesh against chapped lips. “I’m not scared of you. As if I ever could be, you book nerd.”

Kaneki cried; heart jumping around his chest as his lips parted. The smile on Hide’s face was so affectionate, happy that Kaneki was eating him. He ate, Hide’s sweet blood flowing down his throat as he chewed. It was better than anything he had in the past months, so much superior than ghoul flesh.

Rize presence grew larger and larger with every chew.

He pulled away, swallowing the last of Hide’s flesh, lower jaw covered in his blood. Kaneki couldn’t stop his body from trembling, couldn’t stop the _disgust_ that washed over him, fighting with the sheer pleasure he felt from Hide’s flesh. Hide pressed himself closer; guiding Kaneki’s quivering hands towards his hips.

“It’s okay, Kaneki.” Hide said. The clothes he wore gradually became wet, soaking through to the bed and Kaneki. The whole room started to shift, becoming wider and danker; smooth walls transforming into cracked concrete. Kaneki stared in horror, panicked and confused as to what was going on. He tried to scramble away from Hide, away from the morphing room but Hide stopped him.

His dear friend pressed his bloodied hands to Kaneki’s face, forcing the half ghoul to stare at the revulsion that had become Hide’s body. More portions of his chest was missing, bite marks marring his shoulder and neck, each wound bleeding like a heavy storm. Kaneki couldn’t muster the words out of him, couldn’t even breathe.

“It’s okay… Kaneki.”

Kaneki found himself kneeling over Hide’s damaged body. The sewer water around Hide was stained slightly red and his labored breathing bounced against the spacious tunnel. He blinked, staring at his hands, bruised hands covered in fresh blood. Hide weakly smiled up at his friend and it took so much effort to lift his half eaten arm, to press his palm against Kaneki’s cheek. The bird-like mask crumbled away, revealing Kaneki’s tear-stained face. Hide’s thumb dragged underneath Kaneki’s kakugan eye, swiping away the tears that fell.

“Can you please fight one more time…?”

His heavy arm fell with a splash as Hide’s body stilled.

The bubble full of his memories with Hide shattered in a splash of red and Rize laughed loudly, trampling over his memories, bathed in Hide’s blood.

 _You see, Kaneki-kun,_ She moaned, running her hand down her supple chest. _He was utterly delectable._

And Kaneki could only scream as his last claim to sanity slipped away from his grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in too deep into this fandom, god help us all, its been a good while since I've been obsessed with a fandom. 
> 
> Writing this I realized I don't ship Kaneki and Hide in a sexual way, cause that's where this fic was originally heading but the more I wrote, the more I came to realize that it wouldn't be right. At least not in a canon-related fic, for me at least. They're more of a best-bro ship, if anything. 
> 
> They are the Kaworu and Shinji without all the homoerotic subtext. 
> 
> I think I want to write more Trashiyama and Kaneki fics with kagune sex because tentacles.


End file.
